SFCW: Eggman's Revenge (Fangame)
This is a fangame. It's free join, so add your characters below. Don't expect too much to come of this, it's just an idea I had. Plot Eggman has captured Sonic and is keeping him captive in his alpine base. Heroes must group together to save Sonic before it is too late while collecting the Chaos Emeralds and Chronos Gems. Characters Types These are rough stats guidelines. Feel free to change them when adding your own character. Speed Speed - 10/10 Jump - 5/10 Extra abilities - None Power Speed - 5/10 Jump - 3/10 Extra abilities - Can break strong walls Flight Speed - 7/10 Jump - 6/10 Extra abilities - Flight Agility Speed - ?/10 Jump - 10/10 Extra Abilities - Larger air supply Involved Protagonists Rock the Cat Agility type Speed - 3/10 Jump - 10/10 Combat style - Ranged Extra abilities - Plasma pistol, Quickdash Transformation - Time Master Antagonists Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik - Main antagonist Levels Azure Valley Theme - Tropical Island Act 1 - A simple level, to teach the basic mechanics. Act 2 - Introduces grind rails and shields. Act 3 - Eggman in the Eggmobile. He moves across the screen then fires a laser. Autumnal Glade Theme - Forest/Fire Act 1 - A level that takes place in the treetops. Act 2 - The forest has been ignited, causing fire obstacles to appear. Act 3 - Eggman in a robot. The robot fires water jets at the player, holding them in place. Midnight City Theme - Highway/Bridge/Urban Act 1 - A highway with suspension bridge. There are plenty of grind rails Act 2 - A level set within the city's streets or the rooftops, depending on which route you take.. Act 3 - Eggman in a jet powered Eggmobile-D (from Emerald Hill Zone). Sewer Rail Theme - Underground/Underwater Act 1 - A level with a minecart gimmick. There is a small water section towards the end. Act 2 - A level featuring a large water trap and grind rails. Act 3 - Eggman controls a submarine, which charges at the player leaving bubbles behind it. Desert Shrine Theme - Desert/Ruins Act 1 - A ruin devoted to Eggman. Includes quicksand and a destructible Eggman statue. Act 2 - Features abseiling sections set inside the ruins. Act 3 - An race with Metal Sonic Alpine Base Theme - Snow/Industrial Act 1 - A snowboarding section sucseeded by an area with ice physics. Act 2 - Inside the base. There are many traps to navigate through. Act 3 - A rival battle, in front of Eggman's rocket. Gravity Rush (Requires the 7 Chaos Emeralds or 7 Chronos Gems) Theme - Space Act 1 - A level with a gravity switching mechanic. There is a bottomless pit throughout the stage. Act 2 - A space chase with Eggman. Chronos Sanctum (Requires the 7 Chronos Gems) Act 1 - A tutorial level where the Time Master is learned. Transformations Special Stage These are accessed by collecting 50 rings throughout the stage. In the special stage, you run to the right and collect as many rings as possible. Collecting 100 awards you a Chaos Emerald or Chronos Gem. Collecting 7 allows you to enter one of these transformations: Super A powerful form powered by the Chaos Emeralds. It grants the user invincibility faster movement and a higher jump. It gives the user flight in Gravity Rush 2. Time Master A form powered by the Chronos Gems. It allows the user to temporarily slow time by up to 75% using a technique called 'Time Slow'. It also gives the user flight in Gravity Rush 2. Users have a glowing purple colouration.